What a Beast
by Clouded Dawn
Summary: A one shot about Sapphire developing animal like instincts in the wild and going to school after so many years in the wild, problem is today in the middle of class she turns into an animal in heat and has to control her urge to release this lust in the middle of class. Sexual content involved an I don't own anything of pokemon so don't ask for the rights.


Time for a random oneshot! A random Idea I got in my head and wanted to put into a story the little wild girl Sapphire gets a little frisky with herself when shes not suppose to, its a semi lemon and mature due to content so careful but it does have some nice fluff to end it off so Without further adieu, Fav, follow and review as you must and as always enjoy the read. : )

What a Beast.

Sapphire was once again stuck in class where she hated being due to the lack of a civilized up until now and hated acting to the systems standards of behavior. She developed from her years of being in the wild, a bit of a beastly way of life so being in the civil world bugged her, they even made her put on their ridiculous school uniforms with the skirts that show more then she wanted them to. She sat in the middle of some of the teens in her class that would be considered the "cool" kids such as Red, Gold, Silver, Green, Blue, Platina, and her crush Ruby. "God that man is something else." Sapphire thought to herself, looking up and down at his figure like a hungry animal in lust. He had the boys uniform on but in the style they allowed him to wear which was the boys shorts over the boys pants in a typical uniform and he wore his cool looking hat that he always has on and told to take off by the school officials but he told them, "I wear it for personal issues." Which they somehow allowed. It was right before class started again after a period of gym which made Sapphire uncomfortable due to her heightened sense of smell that she developed in the wild and could smell the scent of everyone around her even if it the sweat was washed off their body's. She both hated and loved this though, just because after gym she could smell Ruby's scent clearly which got her heart racing every time she smells it. Today was a bit different though how her body reacted to the smell.

When everyone got seated after gym period the class started to go along as Sapphire started to daydream about Ruby again and could smell his sent from in front of her (due to his seat being literally in front of hers). The scent was so strong today that it left her red in the face and a little more than just that for between her legs a light squish noise came out that only she noticed and grew alert of. She felt her heart race like normal but for her to feel an intense heat in her lower regions was new to her and she didn't understand why at that moment, all she knew was it wouldn't go away and she wanted to touch it. Her only issue was when it comes to "those" things she was told that its very inappropriate to do in public by moral standards which again she hated and this is no different, she wanted to touch it bad just smelling Ruby's scent that wouldn't go away anytime soon. She tried to ignore it and choice to pay attention to the lesson being done in class which was about old English which promptly made her lose interest and made her think about her crotch again. The feeling got stronger and her face got redder and her heart beated faster and faster, she was short of breath and wanted to touch it bad. She looked around herself and saw no one was looking at her and paying attention to the lesson like good students, so she slowly moved her hand down to her chair and into the bottom opening of her skirt (hey these things are useful after all!) and into her panties.

She was already drenched and she knew it just by touching her panties that had a big wet spot already without even touching it yet, she let out a little yelp from just touching the area and held in her noises knowing she couldn't alert others around her. She started to rub herself down there slowly and without it looi=king like she was to others, this made her even more red and held in the moans she wanted to scream out. She continued with this for some time and enjoyed every moment of the pleasure, but the hot sensation grew in her crotch and no amount of slow rubbing made it go away, it was like the feeling was deep inside her and couldn't be pleased. She started to increase the speed of the rubbing which made her hornier and hornier every second; she wasn't satisfied by this at all. She took it a step further and started to push one finger inside of herself which made her want to moan so badly that she had to claw her desk to keep it in. She started to finger herself deeply and started to breathe heavy feeling every inch of her finger grind inside her, her crotch leaking out juices that started to create a puddle on her seat. But alas even this wasn't enough to get it out of her system, the feeling was just too deep for her to reach no matter how much she tried, she even put in another finger which made her almost crack and moan out loud, but she restrained herself enough to keep it in.

As the class went on she feel herself deep inside with her two fingers, making a large claw mark with her nails on the desk and leaving an even bigger puddle on the seat and on her panties. She could feel her fingers get deeper and deeper and finally she couldn't take it anymore, she hit the heated spot. She fell body first onto her desk and she felt an intense orgasm from her body, feeling the juices squirt from her lower parts; she was panting heavy now but keeping the moans in from climaxing. Through her beastly land lustful moment she just noticed that everyone was now looking at her in silence, this made her beat red as the teacher walked up to her. "Are you okay? Do you need to go to the nurse?" He asked as all the others obviously knew what she was doing, but this gave her the opportunity to get out quick. "I-I do need to go there now…!" She got up and ran out, not even caring about the puddle she left behind on her chair and the liquid running down her legs. She rested in the infirmary of the school and sat in silent embarrassment, how could a girl from the wild be embarrassed by this? Just then the door opened and she jumped a bit, scared of who it will be and she was right to be scared for it was Ruby who walked in. "Are you okay Sapphire? A lot of people were worried that you were okay and hoped you didn't come down with anything." Sapphire blushed hearing that people were genuinely worried for her well being. "Y-yes I'm fine Ruby, no need to worry." She told him as she turned away shyly; Ruby picked up on her tone and blushed himself. "W-well that's good, I was a bit worried myself and wanted to check up on you knowing worry makes my face wrinkle and I wouldn't want that." She laughed at him and he got redder and a little angry, but they both grew silent and stood there both blushing.

"You know Sapphire," he began, "I know what you were doing behind me." She turned firetruck red from that statement and shyly played with her fingers. "O-oh you do huh…? What was I doing…?" She asks like she was beating around the bush for an answer from him clearly, he cleared his throat and bashfully answered her. "W-well I could hear and see that you were touching yourself… You were too engrossed in the pleasure that you didn't notice me and it um…" Sapphire was too red to even describe now and to think she could get embarrassed by this stuff. "I-I um… D-don't think poorly of me please!" She begged of him, he didn't seem worried but curious. "It's fine just wanted to ask why in the middle of class…? What made you not want to wait?" She somehow turned even redder then before and shyly looked away again. "I –I have a high sense of smell so… After the gym period I smell intense scents everywhere… And happened to smell the scent of the guy I liked and kind of got me hot and bothered…" She put her hands in her face wondering if he thought she was a dirty girl then Ruby put his hand on her shoulder, which made her jump a bit. "You don't have to worry, we all have things that do "that" to our body if you will… I have them myself just to make you feel better. For me I like a girl with a bit of a wild si-" Just then he stopped talking realizing what he was about to say and blushed, making Sapphire curious herself so she went in for the kill like any "wild animal" would, she grabbed Ruby's hands and looked him in the eyes. "Ruby do you like me…?" He got slightly embarrassed and blushed more. "Of course I do Sapphire." She smiled and blurted out the words she's kept in for some time. "I love you Ruby!" she shouted out and kissed him on the spot, he froze in place and let it all happen, it lasted for a good minute and the kiss broke; Ruby started to speak lovingly. "God you're such a beast." And he continued the kiss, sprouting their new love.


End file.
